


Christmas Time!

by Verseau_87



Series: Life Of Blam [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Smut, daddies!Blam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Do not own anything to do with Glee XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own anything to do with Glee XD

Everything was set. The presents were underneath the tree, Max was tucked up in bed, after 3 bedtime stories and a duet from his fathers. All the decorations were alight, and the vegetables were prepared for tomorrows meal, everything was perfect.

"Achoooo!" 

Almost everything was perfect, because his adorably perfect, and amazingly handsome husband had a Christmas cold.

Sam smiled to himself as he thought of that adorable pout that would be on his gorgeous little face, as he made his way into the bedroom with some mugs of hot chocolate. His husband's curly head could just be seen, beyond all of the pillows and blankets around the bed, Blaine had claimed he felt cold so Sam had piled them up for him, earning himself a warm grateful smile.

Sam loved those smiles. He lived for those smiles. And there was another one.

"Thank you, Sammy." Blaine said a little groggily as he reached out for the mug of cocoa, and gave Sam one of his dazzling smiles, which Sam returned.

"You're welcome, darling." Sam replied as he sat down next to his love, within the mound of blankets and Blaine snuggled into his side while sipping on his drink.

Blaine hummed as he swallowed his drink, smiling contentedly, and Sam chuckled at him lightly.

"Getting warmer now, B?" He asked as Blaine set the drink down on the bedside cabinet, and snuggled back into Sam's side.

"Yes, I am now." Blaine replied as he closed his eyes. Sam took another little sip of his chocolate drink before placing it on his side cabinet.

Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine and shuffled down a little so that they were face to face, and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him while he giggled a little as Sam grinned at him.

"So, you are feeling better?" Sam asked and Blaine rolled his eyes at the flirtatious tone.

"Sam," Blaine started as Sam placed his arms next to Blaine's head, and leaned over him, "I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Baby, I don't care about a cold." Sam said with conviction as he attached his lips to Blaine's smiling ones.

Blaine sighed into his husbands mouth as he opened his lips underneath Sam's ministrations, bringing his hands up and placing one into Sam's hair, the other running all the way down his muscled back.

"Oh God Sam," Blaine groaned, as Sam made his way down Blaine's neck, sucking and licking down to his collarbone.

Sam moaned gently and moved away enough to grab the hem of Blaine's t-shirt and slowly lift it.

Sam had never felt so alight with desire for another man. And he had been married to Blaine for years, he thought after a time that their sex drives would recede, but he was wrong, so wrong. He was just as into Blaine as he had been when they were 18.

He leaned in and kissed the peak of Blaine's nipple, than moved to suckle the other. Blaine moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. Blaine bucked up, letting Sam feel the bulge in his sleep pants. As though being goaded on, Sam got up off of the bed and made his way over to their closet, grabbing the box of supplies and brought it back to the bed.

Blaine's lips were slightly parted as he watched his husband in desire. His erection looked as though it could tear through his bottoms, so Sam didn't waste any more time, pulling his own pants and boxer briefs down, quickly as he climbed back into the bed with Blaine. Sam licked his lips as he looked over his already debauched looking lover.

Sam grabbed Blaine's erection through his sleep pants, leaning over and swallowing the long drawn out moan that Blaine made, as he re-attached their lips. Blaine groaned again as Sam's tongue pushed it's way into his mouth, and Sam's hand disappeared underneath his pants. He grabbed a tuft of Sam's blond hair, kissing him a little harder as Sam's hand moved along his cock.

"Oh God!" Blaine cried out, and ripped Sam's wrist out of his sleep pants, "I can't!" 

His eyes went dark as Sam rid him of his own sleep pants and underwear, pulling them off quickly. As his husband looked over his tight, leanly muscled body, Sam groaned and moved his hand up to grab Blaine's hair. Moving his lips along his husband's cheek as Blaine writhed against him, both of their erections rubbing together.

Blaine moved his lips to Sam's ear and licked along the lobe lightly before whispering "I want it in me."

Sam pulled back to look at him, eyeing him a little curiously but very lustfully, sweeping his eyes down and along all the lines of Blaine's body.

"You're so fucking hot." Sam said breathlessly as he took in the sight of his husband. 

He lunged forward and in one fast, fluid motion, pinned Blaine's arms against the pillow above his head before placing kisses and light bites all across his chest, enjoying the lightly rough sensation that brushed over his face and lips as he did so.

Blaine protested slightly with a giggle as he made only a little effort to squirm away from Sam's hold. He was enjoying both the attention Sam was giving him as well as the feeling of being held securely in place by his strong husband.

Sam smirked to himself, he knew that Blaine was very ticklish, so he decided to change tactic. Sam positioned his mouth against the hard plate of Blaine's left pectoral and took a gentle, but firm bite before proceeding to suck hard on the tender skin, swirling his tongue over the tingling flesh.

Blaine bucked up against Sam and groaned as Sam made to leave a mark against his skin. After Sam pulled off, he smiled against the skin before moving up and off of Blaine, earning a strong whine from his husband.

Sam chuckled and he rubbed his thumb and two fingers gently over the head of his cock a couple of times before letting go and smirking cheekily at Blaine. Blaine moaned at the sight of him, and reached out a hand to pull him back again. 

Soon, Sam found himself rubbing the space between Blaine's balls and hole with one hand while his other hand alternated between gently stroking over Blaine's ass with his palm, or descending and rubbing circles over his sensitive hole with his fingertips.

Blaine pulled away from another passionate kiss, with want in his eyes, he looked over at the box on the bedside cabinet and Sam smiled as he got the idea.

"Okay." Sam agreed as he leaned over Blaine on the bed and reached into his nightstand for a condom and the bottle of lube.

"You're so gorgeous," Blaine whispered as his tongue darted out to lick at the muscle on Sam's upper stomach as it flexed above him while Sam was retrieving the items.

"So are you," Sam said earnestly as he sat back on his heels and watched as Blaine lifted his legs around him, and Sam couldn't wait to be inside his beautiful husband again.

After several minutes Sam had already worked in a third finger and had begun jerking Blaine off with his free hand, causing him to buck down helplessly and plead for more.

"Please Sam. I need it now," Blaine insisted as his head rolled back on the bed and he once again ground himself against Sam's fingers, gasping slightly as the very edge of his fingertips ran along his prostate.

Sam didn't say anything, just withdrew his fingers from Blaine and tore open the condom. He added a little bit of lube to his erection and then rolled the condom down over it, enjoying the extra slickness. Next he slathered a generous amount of the slippery fluid over his latex-clad cock and then added more to Blaine's hole.

Sam slowly but relentlessly pushed in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in Blaine's amazing tight heat.

After a little while of slow thrusting and loving embraces, Blaine had looked up at him with a wild-eyed look and he suddenly moaned, loudly as his whole body seemed to tense and jump. It was the look that Sam was waiting for.

"Did I hit the spot?" Sam asked, eager to start delivering just the sort of thrusts his gorgeous and thoroughly needy husband needed.

"H-higher," Blaine gasped, still flooded with sensations. He was barely ready when Sam pulled out and plunged back in, this time changing his angle and making Blaine's head spin. "There. Oh god there!"

As Sam began to thrust in that same angle, faster and harder, Blaine had grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him into a deep kiss, tongues fighting a battle in their mouths as their bodies connected harshly again and again. Suddenly Blaine's whole body tensed and he screamed.

"Saaaam!!" The word left his mouth as he shot ropes of come across his own stomach, as Sam continued pounding into him as his lover got tighter and tighter, until the heat and pressure got too intense that he had to let go.

As Sam released inside his husband he slumped down on top of him, Blaine letting out a little 'oomph' before he laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Sam."

"Mm." Sam answered as he lifted his head and looked at Blaine through one sleepy eye, Blaine ran his fingers through Sam's hair and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Sam replied with a beautiful smile, as he rolled off to one side, pulling Blaine into his arms, to snuggle him while they both came down off their high.

After a few minutes, when their breathing has calmed, Sam got up to make Blaine another hot drink and get a warm wash cloth to wash them both down, knowing that in the morning, their son would be jumping on them, to wake them up in his excitement.

Once Sam had settled back in next to Blaine, both of them dressed in their sleep clothes again, he pulled his husband close and rested his forehead against his own, placing a light kiss on Blaine's nose.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He whispered and Blaine rubbed his nose against his.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Early the next morning, Max woke up and ran downstairs. He saw all of the presents sitting under the tree and ran excitedly back up and went to wake up his fathers.

"Daddies! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Max squealed, as he climbed up onto their bed.

Sam rolled onto his side and moaned.

"Come on! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Max exclaimed again happily, before tearing out of the room again squealing about Santa as he ran down the hall.

"Come on sleepy head." Blaine said softly as he shook Sam's shoulder lightly.

"No. Sleeping." Sam moaned and Blaine laughed. 

"Oh come on. You know you want to get up and see Max open his presents." He said excitedly and Sam shook his head. 

"Santa's job is over. He gets to sleep until next year."

Blaine smiled, wryly as he got up off the bed.

"Fine, if you won't get up, then you don't get your presents."

Sam shook his head again. He slowly turned towards Blaine and opened his eyes. "Can I at least have my morning coffee first?"

Blaine leaned in and kissed his sleepy husband. "Sure you can." he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out of bed. "Now come on sleepy head."

"Can I open my presents now daddies? Please?" begged Max, as they walked into the room from the kitchen, with two mugs of coffee in their hands.

"Sure. You can open your presents. But make sure you only open the ones with your name on them." Blaine insisted, and Max's face lit up as he searched through the presents to find his own.

"Lego!" He squealed as he ripped open the first one.

Sam put his arm around Blaine as they sat back into the couch and watched their son. Blaine tilted his head up towards Sam and they smiled at each other. They loved seeing Max so happy and excited on Christmas morning, it was their favourite thing in the world.


End file.
